Why Bluster Decorates
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A funny story that tells the story of how Bluster got around to decorating the barrel factory for Christmas each year! One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, it has been a while since I've written a story for "Donkey Kong". Well, I'll get this one started for you.)

It was a cold December night on Kongo Bongo Island, and Christmas was only a few days away. Most everyone would be indoors, trying to keep warm on a night like this, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case with DK's family. I think they're out there tonight. Let's go find them!

We find DK, Candy, and their young son, DK IV (generally called 'Jr.'), walking around the island, having a look at all the places that are decked out for the holiday. Diddy wasn't there, because he was spending time with his girlfriend, Dixie. They seem to be enjoying the sight, and they saw that everyone did a fair amount of decorating.

Before long, they passed by the barrel factory, where Candy still worked for Bluster. The factory appeared to be decorated, which was a surprise for most everyone on the island. Lights were set up around the windows, and icicle lights hung from the roof, and there were 2 animated reindeer set up by the entrance.

"Wow!" said Jr., looking amazed at the sight of the factory.

"You say that now, but you wouldn't have said that back when I started working there." Candy said.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Jr. asked, looking confused.

"The first year I was working for Bluster, he didn't want to decorate the factory at all. No tree, no lights, no nothing." Candy said.

"I remember you mentioning that to me when we walked by it the year we got together." DK said.

"He didn't decorate? He must be really stupid." Jr. said.

DK and Candy both got a laugh out of that, but Candy said, "That's what I always figured. But thankfully, he did get around to decorating that year, and every year after that."

"Do you think you could tell us the story? I know Diddy and I have already heard it, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." DK said.

"Yeah, Mom! Tell us the story!" Jr. said.

"I'll save it for when we get home." Candy promised.

Later, when they were home and ready for bed (Diddy was there when they returned), Candy told them, "Okay, here's what happened that year..."

**(Flashback...)**

It was the 2nd week of December on Kongo Bongo Island. Most everyone was still decorating, and most were shopping. But on a nice day like this, Candy Kong was stuck working for Bluster at his barrel factory.

Candy let out a sigh of boredom as she did the work. She knew she needed the job, but the factory still looked as it always did, drab and depressing, and there were no decorations. When was Bluster going to decorate? More importantly, did he even _plan_ to decorate?

At that moment, Bluster walked by and noticed how unhappy Candy looked.

"Something wrong, Candy?" Bluster asked.

"Yes. This place looks boring. Why don't you decorate it for Christmas?" Candy said.

"Decorations cost too much. I need money." Bluster explained.

"You have more money than you know what to do with. Spend some of it on something worthwhile, like Christmas decorations." Candy told him.

"I don't wanna!" Bluster whined.

"Well, I don't wanna work in a place that isn't decorated for Christmas. If you don't decorate, I'll go look for another job." Candy threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Bluster said, a little worried. He thought Candy was the prettiest ape on Kongo Bongo Island, and she was working in his factory. He'd hate to not see her show up for work there ever again.

"Try me." Candy said, and the look on her face showed that she really meant it.

"Okay, you win! I'll do it!" Bluster gave in.

"Good!" Candy smiled.

"But I want to get the decorations tomorrow, okay?" Bluster asked.

"I don't work tomorrow, remember?" Candy reminded him.

"I promise, when you come into work the day after tomorrow, the factory will be decorated, okay?" Bluster said.

"Okay." Candy said, figuring that was fair enough.

Well, the following day came and went, and when the day after arrived, Candy reported to work to find that the barrel factory didn't really look any different. No lights or anything outside.

"If the inside doesn't look any different, I quit." Candy muttered to herself as she entered the factory.

After a quick look, Candy didn't see any decorations that made the factory look even a little festive.

"Okay, I quit." Candy said.

"You can't quit! I decorated!" Bluster said.

"Okay, if you decorated, then where are the decorations?" Candy asked.

"Over there!" Bluster said, pointing to a far corner of the factory.

Candy looked, and sure enough, she saw a Christmas tree. But it was one of those small trees that reaches to just below a person's knee. Candy went over and had a look. She was pleased to find that he added lights and tinsel to the tree, but she wasn't thrilled that all the ornaments looked like barrels. Still, she was surprised that he decorated, but then she looked at the top of the tree and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream of terror!

The tree-topper looked like an angel, but the angel looked like someone who wouldn't ever become one. Yup, the angel looked like Bluster, wearing a proud smile with his hands folded.

Candy gave Bluster a withering look and said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Much lavish." (A/N: I heard that my paternal grandfather used to say that when he saw places that did not have much decorating done.)

"Why, thank you, Candy." Bluster said, not realizing that Candy was not impressed.

"Is that all?" Candy asked.

"No, there's one more." Bluster said.

"Where?" Candy asked.

"Look up." Bluster said, pointing up.

Candy looked, and she saw the worst thing in the world. Mistletoe. And she was standing right under it.

"Oh no." said Candy, turning pale.

"Yes. You're under the mistletoe, and you know what that means! I get to kiss you!" Bluster said.

"No, you don't. I won't let you." Candy said.

"There's no one else here to do it." Bluster said.

"I don't care. I won't let you. Getting kissed by you is a fate worse than death!" Candy said.

"You don't know that." Bluster said.

"Yes, I do." Candy said.

"Stop saying that I'm a bad kisser." Bluster said.

"Make me." Candy said.

"Just one. Please?" Bluster asked.

"Shut up." Candy said.

However, Bluster did not shut up. He kept this up until Candy finally got sick of it and said, "All right! Fine! You can kiss me, but you have to keep your eyes closed! Got it?!"

"Yay!" Bluster said, very excited.

"Close your eyes." Candy said.

Bluster did, and he leaned forward to give Candy a kiss. Because his eyes were closed, he didn't see that Candy had covered her face with her mitten at the last second, so he kissed her mitten without realizing it.

When he opened his eyes, Candy had stuffed her mitten back in her pocket, and she got right to work.

"Happy now?" Candy asked, still sounding miffed.

"Yes, but... it could've been better." Bluster said.

"Oh well. Just shut up and leave me alone." Candy said.

So Bluster did. He got to kiss her, and that's all that mattered. For now.

Later that day, when Candy was going to go home, Bluster moved under the mistletoe and said, "Oh Candy, look where I am."

Candy looked and said, "No way! I let you kiss me, but I'm not going to kiss you. I'll kill myself first."

"You wouldn't really do that." Bluster said.

"Yes, I would." Candy said.

"Come on!" Bluster said.

"(sigh) Okay, you win. I'll do it." Candy said.

"Ooh, you gave in quickly this time! Why the sudden change of heart?" Bluster asked.

"Because I'm tired and I wanna go home!" Candy said.

"Okay." said Bluster.

"But like last time, you have to close your eyes." Candy instructed.

"Why do I have to keep them closed?" Bluster complained.

"Because... a kiss is more romantic that way. So do it!" Candy said.

"Oh, okay!" Bluster said, and he did it.

The real reason Candy changed her mind so quickly is because she noticed Bluster's mom approaching the factory, and Candy figured that she'd be okay with kissing Bluster.

As soon as Bluster's mom came in, Candy ushered her over to her son, and she kissed him.

But Bluster opened his eyes at one point and wasn't too happy to see that the woman kissing him was his mother, not Candy like he'd hoped.

"Mommy, what are you doing here? More importantly, why are you kissing me? Don't you know that Candy was supposed to be doing that?" Bluster asked, disappointed.

"First of all, I came by to tell you that this place needs to be decorated. Secondly, the girl obviously didn't want to kiss you." Bluster's mom said.

"She let me kiss her." Bluster said.

"Yeah, reluctantly. You wouldn't shut up until I said you could." Candy said.

"Is this true?" Bluster's mom asked her son, hands on her hips, and an angry look on her face.

"Uhh..." Bluster did not now how to respond to that. Unfortunately for him, his mom knew that when he didn't answer the question right away, it was something he didn't want to admit. This meant he'd done it.

"I raised you to behave better than that! Well, guess what? You're not too old to be spanked!" his mother said, pulling out a leather strap!

"NO! Please no! Don't spank me, Mommy!" Bluster begged, getting down on his knees and begging for mercy.

Bluster's mom thought for a moment, then said, "Okay, I won't spank you."

"Yay!" Bluster cheered, sounding like a little kid who was about to meet Santa Claus.

"But I'm not letting you off the hook. You still have to be punished!" Bluster's mom scolded.

"Oh no..." Bluster moaned.

"First, you have to give this girl a raise, and double the amount of her Christmas bonus! Secondly, decorate this place! It looks so drab and depressing in here." Bluster's mom said.

"I did decorate! I put up mistletoe, and there's a tree over in that far corner." Bluster said, pointing over to the tree.

"That's too small to be considered a Christmas tree. Get a bigger one, and please find a decent topper. The one you used looks awful!" said Bluster's mom.

"But... it's supposed to be me!" Bluster wailed.

"No wonder it looks so bad." Bluster's mom said to herself. Then she said out loud, "But seriously, do as I said, or I'm not including you in my will!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Bluster reluctantly gave in.

"Good!" said Bluster's mom. Then she added, "Oh, and while you're at it, take down the mistletoe!"

"Oh, Mommy, do I have to?" Bluster whined.

"Yes, you do, if you wish to be in the will. Besides, Santa's watching you, and I wouldn't be surprised if he decides that you don't deserve presents this year." Bluster's mom said.

So Bluster took down the mistletoe, grumbling all the while.

When Candy showed up at work the following day, she saw Bluster putting up Christmas lights outside the factory, muttering about how unfair it was that he had to do it just so he could stay in the will, and receive presents from Santa Claus.

"Wow! The factory is probably going to look really good at night when the lights come on!" Candy said.

"Yeah, it'll look real nice." Bluster grumbled as he set them up.

When Candy entered the factory, she was pleased to see a bigger Christmas tree in the factory. It was about 6 feet tall, and it was decorated with lights and garland, and there were normal ornaments among the barrel ones, and even candy canes. And the tree-topper was a normal angel, not one that looked like Bluster.

"Wow! That really looks nice!" Candy said.

"And the lights play music, too! Listen!" said Bluster's mom, stepping into view from another part of the room. She pushed a button on the control panel for the lights, and they played music.

"Now this is what I hoped to see AND hear this month!" Candy said. She was in a good mood for the rest of the days before Christmas. And she got a good raise, and she was glad to get double the amount she would've gotten for her Christmas bonus. The best part was, she didn't have to kiss Bluster.

Either way, every year after that, Bluster decorated the barrel factory every Christmas. One reason was because seeing the decorations made Candy happy, and the other was that his mom would punish him if he didn't do it. However, Candy was also pleased to see that mistletoe was not one of the decorations. Perhaps Bluster tried to hang some, but his mom would always see it and force him to take it down.

**(End flashback...)**

"It's a good thing his mom was there to make him decorate. And was she really going to spank him?" Jr. asked.

"Well, I wanna say that she really was going to, but she could've easily threatened to just to scare him." Candy said.

"I would pay big money to see her spank him!" DK said.

"Me too!" Diddy said.

"After what he tried, he had it coming." Candy said.

"I'm glad you and his mom got him to decorate, though. The factory really did look good." Jr. spoke up.

"It sure did." DK agreed.

"I remember the first time I saw it decorated. I thought Bluster did a pretty good job for a greedy idiot." Diddy said.

"Right. Well, anyways, we should probably get some sleep now." Candy said.

So they all went to bed and got some sleep, dreaming about the good things that were sure to come in a few days' time.

The End

Okay, I hope this story still turned out pretty good. I got the idea for Bluster's tree last Christmas, but the rest of the story eluded me until after the holiday season! Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
